


Screw The Contract

by ecoombes



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecoombes/pseuds/ecoombes
Summary: Armie and Timmy have a phone call. It gets a bit sad.(This is v short.)





	Screw The Contract

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work I have ever uploaded, the first proper 'thing' I have written in years, it was written in about 20 minutes and is probably not very good. It is all fictional and I do not claim that any of this really goes on in their lives as I do not know them, (a girl can dream though, right?)
> 
> Also, as you will definitely be able to tell, I really love commas.

The phone rings three times and is answered.  
“You look exhausted in those photos, baby,”  
“Hello to you too, dear sweet Armie, how are you on this fine day?”  
“Sorry, sorry, I’ll try again,” a pause, a slight cough, “Hi sweetheart, how are you?”  
“Exhausted.”  
A low chuckle is heard through the speaker, a sigh soon following. Timmy shifts on the large hotel bed, settling into the pillows, preparing for the lecture/apology almost certain to follow.  
“They shouldn’t be doing this to you,” Armie starts, “this insane scheduling, the flights and the Q&As, plus the, the,” another sigh, “well y’know.”  
He does. A wave suddenly hits him, of realisation, of just how tired he truly is and not just the type that can be fixed with a good night’s sleep. He’s tired of lying, of pretending, to his fans, to his friends, to the world. He’s tired of sneaking around, of late-night phone calls once Armie is alone and is sure not to be overheard. He’s tired of not being able to be seen to be in the same fucking city, let alone in a photograph.  
“Yeah,” he whispers, voice breaking, “I know.” A single tear falls and with it all of the barriers he had attempted to build. He sobs. Great hulking sobs which wrack his whole body; gasping with it, the pain of pushing down his feelings and not being able to be with the one he loves the most.  
“Oh baby, Timmy I am so sorry, shhh honey, it’s okay”, Armie’s voice becomes thick with emotion and he swallows hard, not wanting to break too. The sobs continue on the other side of the phone, Timmy’s breaths becoming shallow and frantic.  
“Hey, hey take a deep breath for me sweetheart, it’s gonna be okay, everything’s gonna be fine, just take a deep breath with me now.” He breaths in, encouraging Timmy to follow him. He knows he cannot promise that, should not promise that, that it’s only going to lead to more heartbreak, but he can’t help it. The need to comfort Timmy is so ingrained in him now, he would say and do anything to get him to never cry like this again.  
By the time Timmy’s breathing has evened out and the sobbing has been reduced to small shuddery breaths every few minutes, Armie’s mind has been made up.  
“I’m coming to wherever the next Q&A is.” He knows he has commitments, that a certain someone is going to lose their, normally immaculately maintained, shit when he gets back but not even that will change his mind now.  
“W-what??” Timmy sniffs, “But you can’t, what about the contract? You s-signed it, we both did.” Despite his protests, there is now a note of hope and light in his voice that wasn’t there before.  
“Screw the fucking contract, I miss you like crazy and I want to give you a god damn hug.”  
Timmy lets out a laugh, albeit a short one and whispers “Okay”, a smile in his voice now and the sound is music to Armie’s ears. He shifts the phone between his ear and his shoulder and opens his laptop, pulling up an airline website, knowing he can’t rely on his assistant to book this one.  
“You just hang in there for one more day baby, I’ll be with you before you know it. There is no way we are ever leaving it this long again, I promise.”


End file.
